


[Podfic] Winter Song (To You)

by Bagheist



Category: Leverage
Genre: Huddling For Warmth, Multi, Podfic, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-14
Updated: 2015-08-14
Packaged: 2018-04-14 15:35:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4569825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bagheist/pseuds/Bagheist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of letsgostealafandom's <b>Winter Song (To You)</b></p>
<p> </p>
<p>  <i>Eliot sat up straight when the lights went out throughout the apartment.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Winter Song (To You)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Winter Song (To You)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3720895) by [letsgostealafandom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/letsgostealafandom/pseuds/letsgostealafandom). 



**Stream** : [Here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/2a7k1y7fd0uktaw/Winter_Song_%28To_You%29.mp3)

**Download** : [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/download/2a7k1y7fd0uktaw/Winter+Song+%28To+You%29.mp3) (20 mb)

**Length:** 20:54


End file.
